powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 2: A Dangerous Lady
is the second episode of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Following the introduction of the first three Kakurangers, this episode introduces Seikai (NinjaYellow) and the first of the five Giant Beast Generals, Red Saruder. Jiraiya (NinjaBlack) was also briefly introduced in this episode. Synopsis When Kappa and Rokurokubi, husband and wife Youkai, attack the Kakurangers, Sandayuu sends the living truck Nekomaru to help. Meanwhile, Seikai, the fourth member of the Kakurangers is in danger himself. Plot As Kappa avoids Muteki Shogun's attack meeting up with the strange octopus-headed woman, he kisses her stating that he missed her before telling the Kakuranger they'll finish the battle later while the duo fly away. After the battle, Tsuruhime joins Sasuke and Saizou on their bikes with Sasuke complaining about NinjaWhite's backseat driving stating they're not her servants but she states they have no choice: since they opened the Seal Door, they have to protect her from the Yokai; it was decided long ago. Arriving at a neighborhood, Tsuruhime tells them they'll find another member named Seikai within, stating the duo can't fight the Yokai alone as she heads off while the duo are surprised by his location: the arcade Tokyo Aruba! In the arcade, a boy in a wool cap is playing a fighting game with his friend, upon which the Announcer reveals he is a scatterbrain but is also Miyoshi Seikai's descendant, Seikai. As Seikai loses the game and his partner tells him he's terrible at this, a woman in glasses approaches them as they continue playing; she approaches Seikai's friend and tells him there's a much more impressive virtual reality game in the back he should try, which he leaves Seikai yet he follows. He sees the woman showing off another cabinet to another customer behind a door before appearing behind him and telling him there's a more exciting game for him. Entering into a warehouse, Tsuruhime calls out for Sandayuu, allowing for him to appear telling her she is late. He states this is the vehicle he promised, whistling as a giant cat-shaped van appears; as Tsuruhime thanks him, Sandayuu introduces the van, Nekomaru, stating it's a living creature and to be careful with it as Tsuruhime gains it's trust and it purrs. Back at the arcade, Seikai is being given food and flowers by several girls as he flirts with them. Back with Tsuruhime, she and Sandayuu look up at the strange Yoki Cloud in the sky, the old man telling her to watch the Yokai energy and that he has served many generations of Tsuruhimes but has never seen an energy cloud as big as this before telling her that it will absorb the anger and hatred of people, becoming so violent that it will just bring trouble. At the same time, Kappa emerges from a subway noticing the cloud, celebrating; while at the arcade, Seikai's friend plays the racing cabinet as the woman checks in on him saying she's glad to see this while revealing her head is attached to a super-long neck snaking through the room back to her body at the door! The boy thanks her for the game as she watches. At the warehouse, Tsuruhime boards Nekomaru and begins to drive off to assist the others. In a kitchen at the arcade, Kappa pulls out a cucumber to eat it while telling the woman that he's home; the woman rushes in telling him that "their boy has returned"; Kappa claims that she isn't helping since all the kids she adopts are just human brats! He states that their child died three years prior after getting food poisoning from a human; the woman claims he's lying and that he's playing the game right there; the boy hears the two arguing while Kappa claims that the Yokai have been living modestly amidst the humans for a long time and that they sacrificed everything for their son but all for now with the Seal Door open and their power regained, making the two embrace once again. Kappa claims they no longer have to work at an arcade and start their own fun-filled life, preparing to kiss before the boy sees them; Kappa claiming that he shouldn't have seen this! The boy rushes to Seikai telling him that there are monsters as the woman stretches her neck into the room calling to him while approaching Seikai, making him scream at the bizarre head and the waitresses reveal themselves as Dorodoro. At Kappa's command, the Dorodoro attack Seikai and his friend as the two rush out of the arcade, yet the woman continues to chase wanting to live with the son; Kappa appears telling them they shouldn't make his wife cry before cornering them declaring they'll be the main dish for tonight's dinner! However out of nowhere, Sasuke and Saizou ram into the Dorodoro with Sasuke declaring they'll defeat Kappa this time; Kappa states he let them go due to opening the Seal Door but won't hesitate this time before turning into his Yokai form. The woman also states she's fired up as she turns into the octopus-headed woman, Rokurokubi! The Announcer then introduces Rokurokubi stating that she has changed forms due to this being a new era. Kappa throws cucumbers forcing the Kakuranger duo to transform; Sasuke and Saizou use their Kakurenmaru to fight them off as Tsuruhime drives up, telling them that one of the two boys is their ally Seikai and to get him in there! Sasuke tells Tsuruhime to leave them to him as both boys enter Nekomaru, Rokurokubi in pursuit. Seikai wonders who they are while Saizou tells him to just pull his katana and then he'll understand; Seikai doesn't know what they're talking about while Tsuruhime just tells him to be straightforward with this. Rokurokubi runs in pursuit of her "son", catching up with Nekomaru before Tsuruhime tells it to speed up, the bus vanishing before Rokurokubi hits a barrier and falls to the ground. Back in the city, Sasuke continues to fight Kappa, being hit before vanishing and attacking from another direction forcing Kappa to use a Phantom Portal to vanish. Sandayuu appears before Sasuke stating Kappa will be returning soon, absorbing Yokai Energy and becoming a giant; he advises him to go to the Wind Illusion Castle and gain a scroll to deal with that threat before blowing smoke throwing him into the castle's insides. Within, Sasuke sees a red suit of armor with a scroll placed in front of it; he takes the scroll while staring at the armor guarding it. At the sight of the five katana, Seikai approaches it as Saizou tells him to take his while Tsuruhime tells the other boy to stay inside Nekomaru. Seikai wonders if his ancestor will appear if he pulls it but the duo tell him to pull it; which he does, causing lightning to fly at him and the five ancestor ninja to reappear again. Saizou Kirigakure states Seikai has a nice face but Miyoshi Seikai states he doesn't think so and has all his bad qualities and may be popular with ladies before throwing his Doron Changer to him stating it as more important than his life and to only use it when necessary and advising him to eat not just instant ramen but rice as well and to watch out for kunoichi and his breath before they vanish. Kappa and Rokurokubi's head appear before them with the male Yokai launching cucumber bombs and the female ordering them to give her boy back to her! Tsuruhime tells Nekomaru to care for the boy as it vanishes and she and Saizou use their Doron Changers; but Kappa tells them to not underestimate the Yokai as Dorodoro appear and are launched towards them. Seikai tries to run but the headless Rokurokubi torso appears before him grabbing his neck and flinging him aside as her head grabs onto him to make him suffer for taking her boy away. Seikai uses his Doron Changer and his new strength to throw the head back at the body, making Kappa rush to her side as he turns his katana to his Kakurenmaru. Seeing the trio together, Kappa tells them to look at them as he uses the Yokai Cloud to grow himself and his wife's head, the giant Yokai declaring they'll squish them! Without warning, Sasuke uses a cloud and flies to the rescue as Ninja Red stating he got something cool, pulling out his scroll and declaring the "Giant Beast General Jutsu", allowing him to summon a giant mecha known as Red Saurder. Rokurokubi's body punches them on the ground while Red Saurder hits Kappa as a giant before Rokurokubi's head flies towards them, making him grab it and throw it back to the male. The two kiss in preparation for a Yokai maneuver: the Yoma Vortex, trapping Red Saurder as Sasuke begins to chase them in pursuit, flying through the inside of a train, an elevator and through the sky before Kappa throws more Cucumber Bombs and launches his wife at him, knocking the mecha to the ground. Meanwhile as Rokurokubi's body rushes towards them, Tsuruhime uses the Z-Cut maneuver to destroy it, making the head of Rokurokubi fall to the ground and Kappa embrace her as she states she's done for without a body! Summoning the Saurder Slicer, Sasuke throws it at Kappa and Rokurokubi, slicing through them and causing their death, making the two ascend stating they were able to live like this before they explode in the air. Later, Seikai's friend departs stating they just took part in some amazing "virtual reality" and that they should meet up at the arcade again before they leave. The Announcer states the Kakuranger are headed off to fight the Yokai in Nekomaru...before noticing a strange man in Western clothing standing on the side of the road watching before he departs; as does the Announcer. Cast * : * : * : * : * : *The Announcer: Guest Cast * : * : *Shoichi: *Kakuranger's Ancestors: , , , Notes *First appearance of Seikai, Red Saruder, and Nekomaru. *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Kakuranger (Pre-Break):' NinjaYellow **'Featured Kakuranger (Post-Break):' NinjaYellow *'Viewership': 9.0% **With a rating of 9.0%, this was the highest rated episode of Kakuranger, 3.3% above the series average. * The game that Seikai was playing in the Arcade was actually Mobile Suit Gundam It was developed by Allumer and published by Banpresto in 1993. DVD Releases *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-11.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/kakurenger.html *The complete Kakuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2016. References See Also Category:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode